The Daughter and Servant of Evil
by AlvinorSupporter
Summary: Eleanor, the daughter of an unjust king, falls for a slave Alvin. But can their love survive the obstacles of royal statuses getting in the way, an unrequited love, a lustful Chipette, and the uprising of the people that want the king and princess' head? Cartoon universe. Warning: Rated T for BLOOD, SEXUAL CONTENT, AND CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

The Daughter and Servant of Evil

Summary: Eleanor, the daughter of an unjust king, falls for a slave Alvin. But can their love survive the obstacles of royal statuses getting in the way, an unrequited love, a lustful Chipette, and the uprising of the people that want the king and princess' head? Warning: CHARACTER DEATH! Cartoon universe.

* * *

**_Prologue: Best Friends_**

"Take that backstabbing traitor to the executioner right now!" A tall adult male chipmunk boomed as he stood up. The victim screamed and cried, "Please, sir, aren't I innocent until proven guilty?!" The king glared and the knights began to hold of the 'criminal'. The victim screamed as two knights took them away. The crowd watched as they disappeared to the door, followed by a CHOP!, making everyone except the king cringe. The king snarled and pointed at the crowd, making some of the children and adults crouch in fear and many of the teenagers glare at him with fear, anger, and hate. "And That Goes For The Rest Of You! None of you, you hear- no one talks about a revolution in my place!"

He stormed off to his room and sat on his chair. Then, he lifted his head and snapped at one of the slaves, "You! Where is my daughter?!" The slave was startled but instantly regained her calm posture and said, "Your daughter? I believe she is at the courtyard, playing." The king said, no longer angry for the moment, "Doing what in the courtyard?" The slave said, "Oh, playing with the red ball you bought." The king smiled contently, in delight of his daughter.

That was the only redeeming trait (among his many negative ones about the king): he loved his daughter and his late mother.

However, because he felt his daughter was much more safer hidden in the palace, nobody - except for the slaves- knew he had a child to inherit the throne- let alone was married. His wife had died giving birth to his daughter, which personally was -in a way- a relief because he never loved her to start with. Their marriage was secret and there was no funeral for the unknown dead queen when she died- he just buried her and never told her family what had happened to her. Anyway- back to the story.

At the courtyard, a female chipmunk - no older than six years old - was bouncing a red ball that she got for her birthday. She had her beautiful blonde hair in two perfect bunches and wore a green short-sleeved blouse under a teal jumper. She was barefoot. This female chipmunk was none other than the king's daughter and heiress to the kingdom. She was giggling and bouncing the perfect round ball.

Suddenly, the ball bounced out of her hands. Shocked, the chipmunk ran towards it, shouting, "Come back, ball! Come back!" She continued to run until she couldn't see it anymore. Then she saw a red ball lying nearby a rose of bushes near the fence her father had put. She grinned, "Silly ball..." and was about to grab it when, as though fate had something to do with it, she felt that it was being pulled. She raised an eyebrow but continued to pull it to her chest. It tried to pull the other direction, suddenly she managed to pull it hard to her direction.

Satisfied she had her ball back, she was about to leave when, "HEY! THAT'S MY BALL!" She turned shocked and said in fear, "Who said it?" The voice snapped- sounding very angry, "I did! Now, give it back to me right now!" The female chipmunk said, "How do I know it's yours?" The voice shouted, "Does it have some brown sludge?! Then, it's mine!" The female chipmunk looked at the ball and realized it _did_ have a brown sludge.

All of her balls she had were always cleaned and her father had checked it in the morning and said it was in great shape.

She shouted to the voice, "Sorry!" and tried to throw the ball to the fence so that who ever was behind, it could have it back. Then, to her horror, realized she couldn't. But to her shock but relief, the voice said, "Don't worry!" She noticed the rose bush rustling to her shock. A figure came out of the rose bush. The figure was male chipmunk her age, had brown hair, wearing a raggedy red sweater with an "A", a red baseball cap, brown pants, and sneakers. He was covered in dirt and the leaves from going in the rose bushes- miraculously not being pricked. At that second, her ball rolled.

She gasped, "Who are you?" The male chipmunk smirked a cheesy grin as he yanked the ball out of her, "Alvin! I'm Alvin! And you, girlie?" The female chipmunk scowled, "I have a name! It's not girlie, it's Eleanor! I'm the king's daughter." Alvin's eyes widened in awe, no longer smirking, "The king has a daughter?!" Eleanor smirked and winked playfully as she pointed to herself, "Yes, and it's me!" Alvin said, cocking his head, "I never knew the king has a daughter..." Eleanor said, still smirking, "Then, pay attention!"

Alvin shook his head and scowled, pointing at Eleanor accusingly, "Why'd you steal my ball?!" Eleanor said, "I didn't mean to steal it! I thought it was mine!" Alvin's face softened and said, "You didn't mean to?" Eleanor shook her head. Alvin sighed in relief. Eleanor said, "Why? Did somebody steal your ball once?" Alvin said, "All the kids in my neighborhood are mean to me! This is the tenth ball this month!" Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding, right?" Alvin shook his head and Eleanor could tell he wasn't kidding at all. She thought for a moment and grinned. "Then, I can give you my ball!" Eleanor said. Alvin gasped, "Really?" Eleanor nodded and gave Alvin her ball. Alvin said, "Nah, it's okay. You can keep it. It's yours." The two were laughing.

So, for two weeks, Alvin and Eleanor met in the courtyard. Alvin always managing to go inside it, unnoticed. The two shared stories of their lives: one as a child born under a poor family and home; the other as a child born under riches and special status. Eleanor always snuck Alvin some little pastries she grabbed when the slaves didn't noticed. Alvin always gave her beautiful flowers he got from his mother's garden.

Enemies grew into neighbors, neighbors grew to acquaintances, and acquaintances grew into best friends.

One day, Alvin asked to Eleanor, "Eleanor, why is your father mean to people like me?" Eleanor frowned, surprised. Her father mean? She couldn't believe it. "Really? He's never mean to me." She said. Alvin said, sadly, "But you're his daughter! Of course he loves you! But we aren't, we're just poor and useless." Eleanor said, "Oh, Alvin! You're not useless!" Alvin looked up and she smiled. Eleanor continued, "You're a nice friend. Friends aren't useless!" Alvin brightened and blushed. Eleanor said, "Oh, Alvin! Are you all right? You grew as red as your sweater!" Alvin grinned sheepishly, still blushing, "Yeah, don't worry."

Unknown to them, the same slave that was talking with the king two weeks ago about Eleanor's whereabouts, found the two. She gasped in horror- it finally happened! Eleanor might fall in love! With that, she immediately ran to the king's headquarters. The slave said, "Your daughter is at the courtyard, talking to some boy!" The king snapped, "WHAT BOY?!" The slave said in anger and disdain, "One of those petty ruffians, those poor tramps!" not remembering that she was poor too before being a servant. The king got up and walked to the courtyard.

Then, Eleanor gasped, her brown eyes shining with enlightenment, and carefully plucked some roses from the rose bush. Alvin watched in awe as Eleanor carefully removed the thorns and weaved the thorns together. When the project was finished, a crown of roses was in Eleanor's hands. She carefully placed it on Alvin, making her blush too. Alvin cocked his head, "Are you getting a cold? Your face is red!" Eleanor giggled, "No. No! So do you like it?" Alvin said, "No. I **love** it." Eleanor squealed in delight and hugged him, making the two **both** blush. Alvin hugged her too.

Suddenly... "What are you doing with my daughter?!" Alvin and Eleanor gasped, breaking out of their hug. Two men came up and grabbed Alvin. The king was behind them, enraged. The crown that Eleanor made fell of Alvin's head. But luckily, Alvin grabbed the crown in time with his hand. Alvin screamed, starting to cry, "ELEANOR!" Eleanor just stood there shocked. When Alvin and the two men disappeared, Eleanor started to cry. The king said, mistaking her tears for relief, "It's all right, my precious. That rat will never put his dirty hands around your innocent body."

* * *

Alvin sobbed through out the way home as the men carried him. Everybody turned to see this dirty child crying in the hands of the King's men. Most shrugged and some even gave sympathetic glances at Alvin. When they got at home, they kicked Alvin in his rear end, making him cry harder. They knocked on the door and Alvin's uncle, Joseph, sometimes nicknamed Joe **(A/N: Read my Death or Loneliness fic) **opened it. Alvin sobbed as the men explained, "We found your brat trying to lay his tentacles on the king's daughter. " They left, leaving a bawling Alvin at the door. Joe simply shook his head and grabbed his weeping nephew. They entered the door. Lois, Joe's wife and Alvin's aunt stopped cooking. Lois said, "What happened? Why is Alvin crying?" Joe simply said, "They blamed Alvin for trying to rape a girl." Lois sighed, "Oh, Alvin. Did you really do it?" Alvin shook his head, still crying.

Joseph snapped, "I had it, Lois! They'll blame anyone! Alvin is innocent! I bet he was just playing and that bastard you call the King just wanted to bully him! His minions made Alvin cry!" Lois gasped at Joe's words. Joe's face softened and said, sadly, "Oh, Lois. I'm so sorry for that immature outburst but I just don't want Alvin living in this hell. He doesn't deserve it. I don't want him to end up like his parents; executed for saying about truth of the king."

* * *

So, Joseph, Lois, and Alvin left to the other kingdom, where a much more kinder King lived. There they prospered. Life was grand, but one day, a horrible thing happened. When Alvin was only nine, he was kidnapped while going to school. Joseph and Lois put up missing signs but he was never found. Nobody knew about Alvin's whereabouts and many people were angry at the other kingdom, believing Eleanor's father had something to do with it. Even though he said no, in reality, he did have something to do with Alvin's disappearance.

* * *

Don't own the characters except for the King, the slaves, the villagers, Joe, and Lois. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1: Life in the Castle/ Reunion_**

(Ten Years Later after Alvin and Eleanor met for the first time)

Somewhere in the kingdom where Eleanor and her father lived, a group of people were waking up, ready to start the day. Among them were the farmers, the merchants, but especially the servants of the king had to wake up early.

Alvin Seville was a servant- all ready at the age of nine when he had been robbed on the way to home after school.

* * *

_"Is that the boy?" a man in black in the bush whispered to someone as they watched Alvin Seville, nine-years-old, walking in the rain with an umbrella and with a crown of dying roses in the other hand . "Appears so." The other - a woman dressed in black- replied. "How do we grab him without anyone seeing us or causing suspicion?" "Hold on, Francois. I got an idea." "What do you plan, Persephone?" "Shush... Follow my lead!" The duo in Black silently tip-toed when nobody was walking and Persephone walked to Alvin, a fake smile in her mouth, "Hello, little boy!" _

_Alvin looked surprised but stuttered out, "Oh, hello ,m'am." Francois walked to the other side of Alvin and said, pretending to be cheerful, "Indeed! Say, what's that thing you got there!" He pointed to the rose crown and Alvin said, "Oh that? It's a gift from this girl I liked when I was six. She was very skilled." "Oh my! 'Was'? So this friend of yours is ...dead?" Persephone said in fake shock. Alvin shook his head and said, "No. I'm pretty sure that she's still alive. It's just that after she made me this, we... never saw each other again." _

_Francois said, feign sadness, "Ah me! Losing a friend is the saddest grief one can experience, especially if you had a crush on them." Alvin said, "Yes, it is sad but maybe it was better this way... Um, nice talking to you. Bye." Alvin was about to leave the duo when Persephone grabbed him and smirked, "You're only going to where we live." Alvin gasped. Next thing he knew, he found himself in the hands of a merciless king._

* * *

"Wakey-wakey, Kid," Alvin heard a woman's voice said. Alvin groaned and opened his eyes. Seven years since he had been robbed and put as a slave by the king. Now he was sixteen years old- still the youngest of the slaves. He saw a familiar woman's face, Charlotte, and smiled. "Morning, miss Charlotte." Ever since Alvin had been a slave, Charlotte had been an older sister figure to him. She could relate to Alvin. They had both lost their parents when they were very young and were taken as slaves when they were only kids. Four years older than Alvin, Charlotte had known how truly terrible the king was.

Charlotte smiled sadly and said, "It's Monday, Alvin. That means we must be very busy today." Alvin chuckled sadly, "I know." Charlotte said, "But don't worry. The King assigned both of us the job of serving his daughter. So, it will be easier." Charlotte bent down and kissed the semi-awake Alvin on the forehead. Alvin blushed, eyes wide open. Alvin grinned, "Gee, that's great." Alvin watched as Charlotte walked to the closet, her body clad in a red sleeveless shirt with a green bandanna on her black beautiful hair and black shorts. Alvin still wasn't dressed for work as he was naked in the upper body and wore these tattered pants for his pajamas.

He remembered the kiss, Alvin blushed and turned away. Oh, why did he have to have a crush on her even though they agreed to only be friends! Besides, Charlotte had a crush on another slave, Michael, a handsome boy who was a little older than her. Who wouldn't? He was artistic, had a kind and humble heart, and handsome! He was a little jealous but in a way didn't mind this. Maybe it was better this way.

* * *

Eleanor was on her comfortable four-poster bed, sleeping contently when one of the slaves withdrew the curtains. Eleanor mumbled, opened her eyes, and stretched. "Morning, princess." The slave said coldly. "Good morning, Bessie." Eleanor said smiling, into to frown sadly when she saw the servant refused to acknowledge her. She knew the slaves hated her father. For all of her love towards him, she admitted her father had a horrible temper towards the slaves. But why should she be treated coldly as well. She sighed and said to herself, "Maybe it is better this way."

* * *

The clock struck seven-thirty in the morning. The servants scurried to their places where they needed to work. The last ones to get to their job were Charlotte and Alvin. Charlotte sighed, "You ready for this, Alvin?" Alvin said, "How is the princess? Have you ever seen her?" Charlotte sighed, "No. But they say she is nice. So maybe it won't be half-bad." The two walked to the princess' room and when one of the slaves shouted, "Charlotte! Could you help us for a minute or two?" Charlotte said to Alvin, "Oh, Alvin, I have to take this. Just go on without me." and ran to help the servants that needed her help. Sighing, Alvin opened the door and saw the figure, he gasped and dropped the plate of food. Eleanor looked around and gasped when she saw the wide eyed slave. "You!" The two both shouted in shock.

* * *

"Eleanor!" Alvin shouted in shock. The two stood there and suddenly, Alvin got down and was about to pick up the plate. Luckily, the food was still on the plate, so it was still edible. "I apologize for this. I don't know how this happened..." Alvin stuttered when Eleanor was about to grab the plate. The hands both touched each other. They looked into their eyes, both blushing at each other.

* * *

_Our fates were decided on the day we came_  
_Bells of the church tolling their blessings the same_  
_Our elders were selfish for some reasons_  
_Thus we grew apart with the passing seasons_

* * *

"Um, you don't have to do this, you know. It was my fault for letting it fall..." Alvin said. Eleanor shook her head, "No, it is my fault. Don't worry. I still feel guilty over letting you suffer in my own father's hands. How had this came to be?" Alvin replied sadly, "Your father still had a grudge."

* * *

_If every creature alive hates you_

_I'll be there waiting, always true_

_So please keep smiling like you always do_

_None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!_

* * *

Eleanor blushed and suddenly without warning kissed him. "Thanks for bringing me the breakfast." Alvin blushed and smiled, stuttering, "Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted to do it." With that, the two parted. If Eleanor was back at her room, why was Alvin still blushing? Was it Charlotte who walked by? No, that couldn't have been. He noticed that when Charlotte passed by, for the first time, he didn't blush. But when Charlotte said, "How did princess Eleanor liked the breakfast?", Alvin blushed again- for Eleanor.

* * *

_You are my princess_  
_I am only your servant_  
_We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on_  
_Even if the whole world turns against you_  
_I'll become the only evil that is on your side_

* * *

Wow, this chapter is a little short. Man, I feel guilty for not posting this chapter sooner, but there were family issues. I don't own the characters except for my OC's. Song is "Servant of Evil" from Vocaloid. Basically, this story is based on that same song, except that Alvin and Eleanor aren't twins and another thing is different.


End file.
